the call for help
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this story is about what happens when only Kira is left on the dino team the others have been captured by an enamy that isn't mesogog and is useing 3 of rita's old monsters but who is it. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CALL FOR HELP**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or any Rangers who appear in this story.

**Chapter 1**

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent had just arrived at Tommy's house for some additional martial arts training so they could be ready for anything and so they could fight off the Tyrannodrones with out needing to morph all the time. Out of all the new Rangers only Kira seemed to pick up the moves quiet easily which was to be expected since she was a musician. But Conner, Ethan and Trent were helpless Conner new a few kicks thanks to his brother and his soccer skills but not much.

Tommy came out his house and said to the Rangers "Let's go round the back we'll train their today"

"Ok Boss" said the Rangers.

The Five Rangers headed round to the back garden and split off in to groups but soon it broke down to a who could beat who but as usual it ended up with Kira defeating Trent, Conner and Ethan, then she turned to Tommy and said "How about I try to beat you?"

"Fine Kira, but remember I have been trained in Martial arts longer than you?"

"I don't care I just want to see if I could hang with you"

What Dr. O didn't know is Kira had copied his Ranger story disk with Ethan's help and she had tried to learn different fighting styles from the Rangers shown on it and also what moves Tommy might use. So she was quietly confident she could surprise him.

After five minuets Tommy was starting to wonder were Kira had learned to fight like this he had counted the styles of 6 different Rangers and she had countered some of his top moves. Then it took another twist as Kira changed her style again this time in to what Tommy thought was Justin's but their was also something else it was a hybrid style as he countered her blows he realised it was his style crossed with Justin's.

Conner, Ethan and Trent were looking on in awe as Kira and Dr. O went toe to toe, then finally Kira made an error and Tommy caught her with a kick and she went down.

Their was a round of cheers while Tommy offered her his hand to help her up.

"Were did you learn to fight like that I know I haven't taut you most of those moves infact the only place you might have seen them is in the video of Ranger history"

"Yeah I have a slight confession, I had Ethan do me a copy so I could try and learn some different moves from all the different Rangers"

"Oh really" said Tommy while he thought about what Kira had said then he said "I guess if was just for learning then it can't really hurt"

"Thanks Dr. O" said Kira.

Half an hour had passed and the Dino Thunder Rangers were hanging out in the chamber until they got interrupted by the Alarm.

"Finally it's been way to quiet around hear?" said Ethan.

Uh guys what are those thing's they don't look like Mesogog's normal monsters?" asked Conner pointing to the screen.

"That's because their not Mesogog's creations" said Tommy.

"What don't tell me we gotta deal with some other freak as well as Mesogog? Who is it now?" asked Trent.

"These are three of Rita Repulsa's creations the original enemy of the Power Rangers"

"Also the person who gave you the Green Ranger Power Coin and made you the evil Green Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yes the very same" said Tommy.

"Well at least you know who they are and how to defeat them?" said Trent.

"Yeah I know who they are and this could be trouble"

"How I thought you beat them?" asked Kira.

"I had help from the other Rangers and they attacked one at a time not all three of them at the same time this is and unknown and extremely dangerous" said Tommy.

"So is it Rita then or not?"

"No it isn't Rita was turned good in the energy wave of Zordon's pure good energy after he got Andros to brake his tube and flood the universe with his positive energy"

"So how did they survive?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know Ethan but I intend to find out"

"So what do we do while they're attacking the town?" asked Trent.

"You go and fight them" was the simple reply from Tommy.

They headed for the raptor riders and the other vehicles just as Haley came down the stairs in to the command center. "Be careful guys these creatures are a lot more powerful combined than they are on their own" she said.

"Yeah they each have a unique way to kill them and can do damage to you so watch your backs guys" said Tommy.

"What aren't you coming with us Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Not just yet I'm gunna research why and how they survived and came here to attack now?"

"And I'll help Tommy. But if it looks like you might be loosing I'll send Tommy to help but seeing as he knows these things it's better if he stays here and fills me in on what they do who they are and how to kill them"

"Ok so how do we attack them?" asked Trent.

"Try divide and concur" said Tommy.

"Right. Ready guys?" asks Conner

"Ready" they reply.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they call and soon turn into the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Guys be careful trust your judgment, your all smart in your own way" said Tommy.

"We will Dr. O" said Ethan as the Rangers left to fight the three monsters.

A/N This was supposed to be how Mesogog kidnapped the Rangers but ended up changing it in to this story. See if you can guess who the three monsters that are attacking are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own MMPR, PRDT but I do the story.

"So Tommy what aren't you telling us about these things?" asked Hayley.

"What do you want to know?" he answered.

"Their name's for a start."

"Ok" Tommy said as a picture of the three of them came up on screen. "That one is called Eyeguy that one is Pudgy Pig and the final one is Terror Toad. Anything else?"

"How do we kill them?"

"I'm trying to remember" he answered.

"Ok what special powers do they have?"

"Well Eyeguy can send laser beams from certain eyes, Pudgy Pig will eat anything and Terror Toad will Eat Rangers" said Tommy.

Meanwhile at the fight, Kira was fighting Eyeguy on her own while Conner was fighting Terror Toad and Ethan and Trent were fighting Pudgy Pig.

"Trent lets call our weapons and fight this thing?" said Ethan.

"Right?"

"TRICERA SHIELD" called Ethan.

"DRAGO DAGGERS" called Trent.

But as they tried to attack Pudgy Pig he ate their weapons.

"What now?" asked Trent.

"THUNDERMAX SABERS" called Ethan.

And once again Pudgy Pig ate the weapons.

"Conner switch were powerless he ate our weapons" said Trent.

"Right I'm not doing so good here anyway" came the reply.

Kira was doing her best against Eyeguy and was holding her own. "THUNDERMAX" as her saber appeared in her hand and she sliced in to Eyeguy, but just she thought she'd beat him, he pulled himself back together.

"What the hell is going on" she said to herself.

Meanwhile Conner was now attacking Pudgy Pig with his Tyranno staff but yet again he ate Conner's weapon he tried his Thundermax saber next and again the pig ate it.

"Conner don't risk it" said Ethan as he saw Conner reach for the Shield of Triumph.

Suddenly they both heard a scream coming from Trent as they turned to look at him they saw he was being eaten by the Terror Toad then an image of Trent's helmet appeared on his stomach.

"Now what?" asked Ethan.

"Call the Raptor riders we'll try to save Trent but if we can't we'll need to get away quickly" said Conner.

"Right. Kira regroup and let's get ready to retreat" said Ethan.

"Right I'll be their in a minuet" she said.

As Conner and Ethan tried to fight Terror Toad it left Pudgy Pig free to eat more he spotted Conner's Raptor rider and started eating that by the time he'd finished and Ethan had spotted him step towards his Raptor rider he left Conner to fight Terror Toad to defend his rider. Then their was another scream and Ethan turned to see Conner getting eaten as well and then an image of his helmet appeared on Terror Toads stomach beside Trent's.

"Retreat" called Kira. As she jumped on her Raptor rider and Ethan followed suit and the headed back to base.

Half an hour later they had returned to HQ.

"Dr. O what the hell happened to them?" asked Kira.

"Are they ok or are they dead?" asked Ethan.

"Their still alive in their and I'm trying to remember how to kill them" replied Dr. O.

"Well also that damn Pig ate Ethan's, Conner's and Trent's Weapons" said Kira.

"Right Eyeguy is the easiest to kill first but without weapons its gunna be interesting"

"You are coming to help right?"

"Yeah Kira I'll be out their to help you as well but first I need to remember how to beat the other two just incase of a worse case scenario"

"Well how do we destroy Eyeguy?" asked Ethan.

"When he's in his parts we need to destroy its main eye, the Pig we need to feed it something it doesn't agree with" said Tommy.

"Like what?" asked Ethan "it eats everything"

"How about a bomb in a burger or something?" asked Kira.

"Not a bad idea" said Ethan.

"I was joking but if you think it will work why not try?"

"The weapons it ate would be destroyed that's the only problem I can see" said Tommy.

"WHAT" they both said.

"You can't really blow it up while your weapons are in it we need to make it sick"

"What about the other end?" asked Ethan.

"So you wanna rummage around in a pile of shit to find your weapons?" asked Tommy.

"Right I didn't think about it?"

"What about the other one?" asked Hayley.

"It has a hidden set of eyes and mouth that need to be hit" said Tommy.

"Where?" asked Kira.

"On its neck they become visible when it chew's, if you destroy them it destroys the monster and anything or any one it eats are released"

"Cool so who do we go for first?"

The alarm suddenly goes off and the computer screen shows Pudgy Pig and Terror Toad walking through the halls of Reefside high.

"We better go before they eat anything/anyone else?" said Tommy.

Then they hear a scream coming from the computer and turn to see Cassidy getting eaten and Devon trying to save her throws the camera at Terror Toad but Pudgy Pig catches it and eats it then after Cassidy's face appears on Terror Toads stomach then it grabs Devon and eats him as well.

"Would it be wrong if I laughed at this?" asked Kira.

"It would depend on if your laughing that it ate Cassidy out of spite or not" said Tommy.

"It just seams I know it wrong as a Ranger but Cassidy deserved it a little"

"Kira no deserves it but I must admit the fact Cassidy's nosy nature has put her in that position it is funny"

"Well it's like the old adage says curiosity killed the cat" said Hayley.

"Yeah it really rings true" said Ethan.

"Well I guess we should get their and save the rest of the school before the Pig finds the canteen and eats the lot" said Tommy.

"Wait wears Eyeguy?" asked Kira.

"No idea I can't find him anywhere but I'll keep an Eye out?" said Hayley before laughing a little.

"Great we just got rid of Conner's corny jokes and we get Hayley's instead" said Ethan.

"Come on Ethan lighten up a bit" said Kira.

"Guys lets go?" said Tommy.

"Right let's suit up" said Kira.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" they said and their stood the Blue, Yellow and Black Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Hayley is the Dino Jeep ready?"

"Yeah and I have three Keys one for each of you incase some of you get eaten by the Terror Toad" she said handing the Keys to the Rangers.

They made their way to the school and find Terror Toad and Pudgy Pig terrorizing the school and Terror Toad is walking menacingly towards Principal Randal until Tommy and Ethan attack it causing Pudgy Pig to come to the aid of his friend. And they face off one on one against the Rangers as Kira grabs Randal by the arm and pull's her out the way of danger then she goes back in just in time to see Ethan getting eaten by Terror Toad while Tommy's Brachio Staff is in the mouth of Pudgy Pig.

"What do we do now?" asked Kira.

"S.D.M" replied Tommy

"Of course"

"SUPER DINO MODE" they call and transform in to their fighting forms, and attack the monsters together and they have a little luck fighting them back.

"THUNDERMAX SABERS" they call as the sabers appear in their hands and they swing at the Terror Toad and knock it over but then Pudgy Pig grabs Tommy's arm and starts to eat his Thundermax Saber.

"Kira send your sword back to base so it can't eat it"

"Right" she said as her sword was transported back to the base. "What do we do know" she asked.

"Uhm I don't know regroup and find a new strategy?" suggested Tommy.

"Good thinking" said Kira as she starts to head for the door but is stopped by a scream coming from Dr. O. she turns round and sees Dr. O half way down Terror Toads throat that's when she notices the eyes and mouth on its neck she pulls out her Ptera Grips runs at it and punctures the two eyes then gets blasted back by a laser beam from Eyeguy who appears from out of know where. As she gets up she sees the image of Tommy and Ethan's helmets appear next to Trent and Conner.

"Shit I gotta get back to base and think of something" she says to herself. She manages to getaway with out getting caught by any of the three monsters.

A/N


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: same as Chapter 1 & 2.

A/N this only a short Chapter that I added in half way through what is now Chapter 4 I thought to myself we haven't found out what Mesogog feel's about this so I wrote this bit to explain.

Principal Randal heads in to her office and transforms into Elsa and opens an invisiportal in her office and goes to Mesogog's island.

"Mesogog did you send those monsters to attack the school?" she asks.

"What Monsters I haven't thought of any fresh plans to deal with them" he replies.

"Well Three monsters attacked the school and ate 2 students and 5 of the Rangers only the yellow Ranger remains"

"Find Zeltrax I wish to talk to him"

"Ok master I will find him for you" said Elsa as she walked over to the computer and searched for Zeltrax, "Master I have found Zeltrax?"

"Well where is he?"

"About to join the 5 Rangers and 2 students in that things stomach?"

"Well I guess he has nothing to do with this then"

"You thought he was behind the attacks?" said Elsa as Zeltrax's face mask was added to the stomach of the Terror Toad, then the three monsters teleported away.

"It was a possibility. I want you to scan the Earth for any sign of another evil entity?"

"Ok master" Elsa ran the scan.

The scan brought back bad news. "Master there is no evil entity on Earth but there is an evil presence on the moon 3 of them are those monsters and theirs two other's?"

"Who are they?" asked Mesogog.

"The first I think is Finster Rita's former chief monster maker I don't know the other one I don't recognise her signature all I can say is it's not Rita or Divatox"

"Elsa find out who she is I want to talk to her about joining forces?"

"But master are you sure that's such a good idea teaming up with some one who might just turn her monsters on you" said Elsa.

"Do I need to remind you who's in charge?" Mesogog hissed.

"No master I will try to find out who she is"

Elsa left the island and went back to the School.

A/N any guesses as to who is telling the three monsters what to do?

If you have review the story with your answer in it


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **same as Chapter 1 &2.

**Summery: **Thanks To JJB88 for his suggestion of who the four Rangers will be. 3 are to be revealed in this Chapter slight change from his suggestion. 1 maybe two more to reveal 1 is up for suggestion so far it likely to be Cole Evans, again thanks to JJB88 unless someone else has a suggestion I also have a surprise Ranger to add myself.

**Chapter 4**

Kira had just driven the jeep back to base and got down to the Command Center and saw Hayley sitting at the computer it almost looked like she had been crying.

"H-Hayley are you ok?" asked Kira.

Hayley suddenly looked up jumped out of the chair and hugged Kira before saying.

"Thank god your still here, at least I'm not alone. I thought I was left alone to try and work out what to do"

"Hayley theirs only one thing we can do we need to call for help from former Rangers who still have their Powers"

"Right so who do we start with?"

"That's your department I'm gunna watch Dr. O's video diary again see if I can find a way to fight them the next time they attack?"

"Right, now I think about it Tommy gave me a list of Rangers who still had their Powers to be used incase of emergency and this definitely counts" said Hayley as she tried to remember where she had put the list of Rangers she could contact who still had Powers.

Kira had watched the start of the Ranger video and saw which eye needed to be destroyed so eye guy would die. Then she was about to turn it off when the Turbo part of the video started and their was Justin a little kid who would be the same age as her now she continued watching she had looped the scenes where Justin was fighting so she could learn his moves but for the first time she noticed the Blue jeep in the back ground.

"Where have I seen that jeep before?" she asked aloud.

"Kira is something wrong?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah I recognise that jeep but I can't think where from"

"Well is it from this video you did mention you've copied the disk?"

"No I've seen it in town. Hayley could you show me what Justin would look like now at his current age?"

"Sure" Hayley did as she asked and on the screen came a picture of Justin as he was at 12 then Hayley ran the ageing program and when the picture stopped Kira couldn't believe her eyes her cheeks turned red and she started to blush a bit.

Hayley spotted this and said "Kira what is it?"

"I know him?"

"What you know Justin Stewart?"

"Well I didn't know that was his name but I know where to find him"

"Where?"

"He works as a class assistant to Dr. O. I saw them talking the other day about the olden days I thought they were just friends but now I know the truth their former teammates. We need to go and recruit him?"

"Kira are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah the jeep is identical I ever thought about it until now."

Twenty minutes later Kira and Hayley pulled up at the school and Kira pointed out Storm Blaster in the parking lot.

"Justin must still be in their?" said Hayley.

"Yeah but why everyone got sent home early because of the attack" said Kira.

"Maybe he's doing something else in their?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know training, teaching a self-defense class?"

"Well let's go and find out we're gunna need his help?"

They went into the school and looked round until they found Justin who was in Dr. O's class room setting stuff up for tomorrow's lessons.

"Justin Stewart can I have a word with you?" asked Hayley.

Justin turned round and saw Hayley standing there with Kira beside her.

"Hi who are you?" Justin asked as he recognised Kira beside a strange woman.

"I'm Hayley I work with Tommy as does Kira, in the same way you did?"

"I guess you're talking about the Power Rangers"

"Yes Justin and we need your help?"

"How I mean you have five Rangers?"

"Actually we have one, Kira's all that escaped the latest attack"

"How do you mean only one is Tommy dead?"

"No he, Conner, Trent and Ethan were eaten by Terror Toad their weapons were eaten by Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy is also out their running wild being controlled by someone who isn't Rita"

"I'll follow you to your base and then we'll see who else we can call?"

"Thanks Justin it'll mean a lot to Tommy that you're helping us" said Kira.

"Kira I'd do anything to help Tommy and he knows that I've told him numerous times that when he needs help just call me"

"Well I guess that it helps that your nearby if he had called you?"

"True but I never expected him to call I always had a feeling something like this would happen and he would get taken" Justin said as he locked up the school and they walked towards their vehicles.

"Justin it has happened before Tommy got taken by Zeltrax and a group of Tyrannodrones to Mesogog's castle that were he got the Black Dino Gem from"

"Oh well in that case I guess my feeling was right"

"Hayley I'll go with Justin and meet you at HQ" said Kira.

"Ok Kira I need to pick something up from the Cyber Space anyway that can help us so you go on ahead and I'll join you when I've got it" replied Hayley.

At the Cyber Space Hayley was rummaging around looking for the emergency phone book that Tommy had given her in case of a worst case scenario. Then she remembered it was in the safe in her office so she headed back and put in the combination and opened the safe and looked in there and then she saw it underneath a pack of blueprints for the Dino Zords. She pulled it out put everything back in the safe and shut it then she exited the Cyber Space and locked it up and drove up to Dr. O's knowing that Kira had watched Dr. O's video of Justin fighting so she could try to learn his fighting style and use it against Dr. O and the others she knew that Kira would probably try to show off her skills against Justin.

Up at Dr. Oliver's Kira had taken Justin down to the Command Cave.

"I prefer the old Power Chamber but not bad" Justin said.

"Well it does for us, so do you want to see what were up against?" Kira asked.

"Actually I'm a little rusty have trained for a while how about a sparring session, so I know what level I'm against?" asked Justin with a smile.

"Cool it'll give me a fresh challenge I mean I beat Conner, Ethan and Trent so easy that only Dr. O gives me a challenge"

"And how is it trying to beat him?"

"Not that well the last time we fought to a draw but I did cheat a little" Kira confessed.

"How did you cheat Kira?"

"Well Dr. O has this video of every former Ranger team and I got Ethan to copy it for me so I could try some moves out and I ended up integrating them in to my fighting style"

"That doesn't sound like cheating that's more like using you brain"

"You won't say that once you identify the styles I've learnt" said Kira.

"Don't worry just try and see how you do against me"

After twenty minuets Justin and Kira were leveling off both sparring to what seamed liked it would be a draw Justin had detected the style of Tommy and Jason in Kira's attack he also thought he had seen a bit of his own style in her.

"Ok Kira lets call it a day before I pass out?" said Justin with a smile.

"Cool so how do you think I did?" asked Kira.

"Well I certainly Identified Tommy and Jason in your style but I did also get a hint of my style in their" said Justin.

"Your right I did add a bit of your style in I thought it would catch Tommy out"

"And did it?"

"At first but he soon picked up on it and was able to counter most of my moves"

"Well just give a few more sessions like that and I'll teach you some moves that weren't on that video and also add more styles to your repatware namely some other Rangers"

"Cool but I want learn your style first I think Tommy has the most trouble against it" said Kira.

"Ok Kira let's concentrate on getting some more back up first and while we wait for them to arrive I'll teach you some move's"

"So who do you think we can call?"

"I don't know let's watch the video and see if that's any help?"

Kira walked over to the computer and played the video and as Justin pulled up a chair Kira sat beside him as she watched looking for clues as to who might still have their Powers and could help.

Hayley pulled up outside Dr. O's house and headed down to the basement to see what Justin and Kira were up to.

"Hey guy's I thought you'd be sparring?"

"We already have and now where looking for any rangers that could help" replied Kira.

"Well this might help?" said Hayley as she handed Justin a notebook.

"Whats in hear?" asked Justin.

"Tommy wrote the names of all Ex-Rangers who still had access to their powers just in case something happened."

Justin opened the book and looked through it he recognised some of the names and some he didn't.

"Ok then I'll ring these two first" said Justin as he indicated to Adam & Tanya Park.

Justin then picked up the Phone that was in the Command Cave and rang the number for Adams house.

"Hey Tommy what can I do for you?" said Adam as he saw Tommy's name on the Caller I.D.

"Adam its Justin not Tommy"

"Justin what wrong why are you using Tommy's phone?"

"Adam, Tommy's been caught by a monster called Terror Toad"

"What?"

"Adam Terror Toad has eaten 4 Ranger's only the Yellow Dino Ranger has survived?"

"Whats that got to do with Tommy?"

"Adam are you blind or something the Black Dino Ranger is Tommy"

"Give me the Address and me and Tanya will come to help"

"Thanks Adam its 1993 Valencia Lane, oh by the way you'll need your Ninjetti Power and make sure Tanya has her Zeonizer"

"Right we'll be their A.S.A.P"

Adam put the Phone down and went to tell Tanya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 &2.**

**Summery: This story is about what would happen if Monsters from a previous Ranger villain decided to attack Reefside. Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are all being controlled by someone evil.**

**A/N1: Sorry this chapter took so long to post but I had writers block until Shadowlord1329 suggested something for a different story but I asked if I could use it in this story instead that will be revealed in the next few chapters.**

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

**Chapter 5**

Adam found Tanya in a room at back of their house.

"So who was that?" Tanya asked.

"Oh just Justin, Tanya we need to go to Reefside A.S.A.P."

"Wait Justin who?"

"The Blue Turbo"

"Whats the emergency?"

"We need to take our Morphers" said Adam as he picked up is Ninjetti coin and put it in his pocket.

"Adam don't forget your Zeoniser's as well?" said Tanya as she strapped hers to her wrist and passed Adam his.

Right I'll put them in his pocket and they headed out to their cars and headed off to Reefside.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

An hour later Adam and Tanya pulled up outside of the address given and got out of their vehicles and knocked on the door.

Justin opened the door a few minutes later.

"Hey Justin" said Adam as he opened the door.

"Adam, Tanya thank god you got hear we're in so much trouble" said Justin.

"Calm down Justin, tell us what's going on?"

"Well I'm not best qualified to tell you, follow me I'll take you to the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger" said Justin as he lead them down the stairs to the basement.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

"Wow Tommy's done a good job hear" said Adam.

"Yeah he really has, anyway Adam, Tanya meet Kira the only surviving Dino Ranger"

"Hey Kira" said Tanya.

"Hi I remember you two from Dr. O's Ranger Video? Your Adam the former Black MMPR, the Frog Ninja Ranger, Green Zeo and Green Turbo. And your Tanya the former Yellow Turbo"

"I see Tommy filled you in on Ranger history?" said Adam.

"Yeah like I said Dr. O has a video with you all on"

"So how about you tell us what's going on?"

"Ok so Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are attacking the town and are being controlled by someone who isn't Rita and isn't Mesogog"

"So do you have any idea who is behind it?"

"No and we can't ask Mesogog either"

"Yeah I remember your white Ranger was evil wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was but Trent is good now"

They kept talking trying to narrow down the suspect's but were hitting a brick wall every direction they turned.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Twenty minutes later Justin decided they should call it a night.

"Ok Guys lets pick this up in the morning, Adam, Tanya theirs a spare room up stairs if you want it" said Justin.

"Ok, what about you and Kira? replied Adam.

"Well Kira had better ring Conner's, Ethan's and Trent's house's and tell their parents their studying late"

"Ok I'll go and call them" said Kira.

"Justin what about me?" asked Hayley.

"Could you go through the list of Rangers who still have their power and get me a list of the closest ones in case we need them" replied Justin.

"What about you?" asked Adam.

"I need to get to my place and pick something up" said Justin.

"Not on your own, we'll move about in pairs"

"Ok I'll take Kira with me"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Half an hour later Kira and Justin had reached Justin's house.

"So what are we doing hear?" asked Kira.

"We're hear to pick up my Morpher?" replied Justin. As he pulled out a box with a combination lock on it with four different parts to it Justin put in the code 1212 and opened the box taking out his Morpher, Key and old Communicator, and attached the Morpher and Communicator to his wrist's and put the Key in his pocket.

"How long has it been since you used your Morpher?" asked Kira.

"The Countdown Invasion" replied Justin.

**A/N2: I wonder if any of you readers can tell me what 1212 represents on the combination lock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 &2.**

**Summery: This story is about what would happen if Monsters from a previous Ranger villain decided to attack Reefside. Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are all being controlled by someone evil.**

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

**Chapter 6**

The two Rangers had just left Justin's house when an Invisoportal opened up and an army of Tyrannodrones emerged.

"Well I guess it's time to see if this still works?" said Justin.

"Ready?" said Kira.

"Yeah" replied Justin.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP" called Kira.

They both Morphed and their stood the Blue Turbo and Yellow Dino Ranger, for the first time in long time Justin was happy to be in his Ranger suit and together he and Kira fought of the Tyrannodrones. They eventually retreated leaving Justin and Kira to Power Down and make their way back to the Command Cave.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

The two Rangers returned to Command Cave.

"Were you two ok?" asked Adam.

"No we were attacked by Tyrannodrones" said Kira.

"Uhm what are Tyrannodrones?" asked Tanya.

"Their like Pirahnatrons that we fought as Turbo Rangers" said Justin.

"How do we deal with Mesogog if he attacks, I mean I can't call or control the Megazord by myself?" asked Kira.

"Don't worry Kira I'm working on that problem" said Hayley.

"Cool Hayley thank you"

"Ok let's get some sleep guys tomorrow we'll start looking for the three monsters and try to work out who's in control." said Justin.

"Were do I sleep?" asked Kira.

"You can either have Tommy's bed or the sofa"

"I'll take Tommy's room" said Kira as she along with Tanya and Adam headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

"Justin do you have a plan for tomorrow?" asked Hayley.

"No I'm just trying to make sure we have some fighters incase Mesogog attacks while were vulnerable" said Justin.

"Justin I'm glad you were here since I don't think I could have done this myself"

"Hayley I owe Tommy he has always been their for me so I need to help him"

"Ok Goodnight Justin I'll have a list for you ready by the morning"

"Thanks Hayley"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

The next morning Justin was woken by the smell of food preparation in the kitchen he slowly looked round and realised where he was then he saw Hayley cooking breakfast.

"Morning Justin I have a list of possible Rangers for you to look over once the others have woke up" said Hayley.

"Thanks Hayley. Adam and I can work out who to call once we see the list"

Justin looked at the list and smiled the names on it as the others came down the stars.

"Morning all" said Adam.

"Hey Adam, Hayley's got a list of other Rangers we could call, I want to look through it with you so we can work out who else to call"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Half an Hour later Adam, Justin and Hayley were in the Command Cave under Dr. O's house looking through the list.

"Ok call Rocky, Cole and try to contact Trey on Trifornia" said Adam.

"Hayley you got that?" asked Justin, as the alarm went off.

Kira and Tanya came running down to the Command Cave so they could see what was going on. Their on the screen was Terror Toad attacking in one area of Town while Eye Guy and Pudgy Pig were attacking another part of town.

"What do we do?" asked Tanya.

"Adam you and Tanya go after Terror Toad but be careful, me and Kira will go after Eye Guy and Pudgy Pig" said Justin.

"Right" said everyone else.

"OK IT'S MORPHIN TIME" called Adam.

"BLACK RANGER POWER" called Adam.

"ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW" called Tanya.

"SHIFT IN TO TURBO MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER" called Justin.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, PTERA" called Kira.

The Rangers split off and headed towards their targets.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Adam and Tanya were fighting Terror Toad who was at the moment struggling to cope with the two Rangers it couldn't seam to get a chance to attack them 1 on 1 as they managed to keep working as a team watching each others backs, so they were never in a position where Terror Toad could eat them eventually Terror Toad retreated knowing it couldn't get the advantage.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Justin and Kira were fighting Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy. Justin pulled out his Turbo Hand Blaster's and fired the mat Full power and Pudgy Pig flew backwards leavin Eye Guy 2 on 1 against Kira and Justin.

"Justin once again sent a full power attack at Eye Guy which made him explode and Kira called her Thundermax Saber and sliced its main Eye Causing it to Explode"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 &2.**

**Summery: This story is about what would happen if Monsters from a previous Ranger villain decided to attack Reefside. Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are all being controlled by someone evil.**

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

**Chapter 7**

_The previous night while the Rangers slept_

Elsa programmed an Invisiportal to reach the Moon and through she went and appeared in Rita's moon base.

"Who are you and how did you get up here?" asked a person wearing Golden armor.

"Forgive my intrusion, my master Mesogog wishes to meet with you and discus the idea of combining our forces to destroy the Power Rangers" replied Elsa.

"What makes him think I would need his help I have already dealt with four Rangers that your master couldn't destroy?"

"Because the survivor has called in reinforcements their are three former Rangers in town and more on the way"

"What can your master offer me to convince me to join forces with him?"

"Use of his Hydro regenerator to bring your monsters back but at ten times the size and even give them a power boost at the same time, use of his facility and use of his henchmen?"

"I have my own henchmen that these Rangers will struggle to defeat" the person snapped their fingers and several grey men appeared complete with specs of gold Armor. "These are the new and improved Puttie Patrollers. But the rest of your offer is intriguing I think it's time I met Mesogog and talked to him myself. Tell him I will transport down shortly"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Elsa went back through the invisiportal to inform Mesogog about how the meeting went.

"My lord I have returned from the Moon and talked to the person up their"

"And what is the out come Elsa?"

The person seams intrigued by the offer made and is going to come down for a meeting with you shortly"

"Elsa what offer?"

"Use of his Hydro regenerator to bring the monsters back to life but at ten times the size if the rangers somehow get lucky and give them a power boost at the same time plus use of your facility to hopefully make new monsters"

"Ok I did ask you to do what you could, well done Elsa"

**A/N: ok only a short chapter but I'm gunna post the Next Chapter as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 &2.**

**Summery: This story is about what would happen if Monsters from a previous Ranger villain decided to attack Reefside. Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are all being controlled by someone evil.**

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

**Chapter 8**

_Still the previous night while the Rangers slept._

It had been almost half an hour since Elsa had returned from the moon and they were waiting on the person Elsa had spoken too to appear.

"Elsa I thought you said the person would be here soon?"

"So you must be Mesogog" a strange voice.

"Yes I am and who are you?" Mesogog asked.

"I am Scorpina, Mistress of Mayhem and I will destroy the Power Rangers"

"Why do you want to destroy them?" asked Mesogog.

"They took everything from me my Friend Rita, my boss Lord Zedd and my fiancé Goldar. Now with the help of a trusted ally Finster I have recreated 3 of my friends deadliest monsters"

"Ii know we have seen your efforts are delighted to see the end of those Rangers that Toad like thing has eaten, but I have evidence that the one surviving Dino Ranger is recruiting help"

"What do you mean?"

"She has found three Rangers to come and help until she can save the ones that are gone"

"Who has she found?"

"A child in blue from after your time, a lady in Yellow again after your time, and your one time target in Black"

"Adam huh interesting I think its time for some recon work"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

The two villains had been talking for almost another hour until they had reached an agreement.

"So we will use my Hydro regenerator on your creatures if they die in return for you making some super Tyrannodrones for me?" said Mesogog.

"Agreed Mesogog, come and see me on the moon in a couple of hours" With that said Scorpina vanished and returned to the moon.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Back on the moon Scorpina had returned.

"Finster find as much super clay as you can and make some super Tyrannodrones for Mesogog?" said Scorpina.

"Yes, right away your evilness" replied Finster as he got to work looking for the super clay.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

A few hours later Finster had just finished making the Super Tyrannodrones for Mesogog.

"Your evilness I have finished the Tyrannodrones" said Finster.

"Excellent keep them hidden until Mesogog arrives then send them outside to train against the Scorpion Putties" said Scorpina.

"Very well your evilness" said Finster as he headed back to his workshop.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

An hour later, Mesogog and Elsa finally arrived to inspect their new super Tyrannodrones.

"Scorpina we are here to inspect my new troops?" said Mesogog.

"Yes Mesogog they are ready and waiting for you to look at them" said Scorpina.

"Well show me them then?"

"Right this way, they are outside?" said Scorpina leading them outside.

They walked on to the balcony and looked out at the new super Tyrannodrones.

"What is that?" asked Elsa pointing to an object in the distance that appeared to be moving.

"I have no idea" said Scorpina as she walked over to Rita's Telescope and pointed it towards the object.

"So what is it?" asked Mesogog.

"It appears to be a person" replied Scorpina.

"I thought this place was safe?"

"It is all this means is you can have a demonstration on how effective your new super Tyrannodrones really are"

"Super Tyrannodrones attack that person in the distance" called Mesogog as he turned to Elsa and said. "Go and keep an eye on them"

"Yes my lord" said Elsa as she removed her sword and followed the super Tyrannodrones.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

Half an hour later at the Tyrannodrones and Elsa reached the person in the distance and saw he had a cloak on and stood ready to defend himself the person got knocked down the hood stayed in place though covering the face of the person, who got to their feet and pulled out sword and attacked with it not doing to much damage to the new Tyrannodrones but managing to get the better of Elsa. The stranger had knocked Elsa away but was then surrounded by the Tyrannodrones but then with a flash of light the stranger had vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 &2.**

**Summery: This story is about what would happen if Monsters from a previous Ranger villain decided to attack Reefside. Terror Toad, Pudgy Pig and Eye Guy are all being controlled by someone evil.**

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

**Chapter 9**

_Back to the fight just after Eye Guy had been blown up_

Justin and Kira were celebrating destroying one of there three opponents. They turned towards Pudgy Pig who was backtracking and disappeared.

"Hey Adam we just took out Eye Guy" said Justin through his communicator.

"That's awesome but what about the pig?" asked Adam.

"He disappeared what about the Toad." came the reply.

"Same here"

Just then Purple Rain fell and regenerated the destroyed Eye Guy.

'_Justin swore down the communicator_'

"Justin whats going on?" came Tanya's voice.

"Mesogog has just regenerated the monster" said Kira's voice over Justin's communicator.

"Right we're on our way" said Adam.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

A few minutes later Adam and Tanya teleported to them.

"What do we do now" said Tanya.

"Hayley have you managed to convince the Zords to let the others use them?" asked Kira in to her communicator.

"Not yet I'm still working on it"

"I guess we'll just do things the old fashioned way" said Adam.

"What's your plan Adam?" asked Justin.

"This" said Adam. "POWER DOWN" called Adam as his Black Ranger suit vanished and he pulled his Zeoniser's out of his pocket and attached them to his wrists and called " IT'S MORPHIN TIME, ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN"

"We need Super Zeo Zord 2 and 4" called Adam and Tanya.

"You know what your not having all the fun" said Justin as he called "SIREN BLASTER RESCUE ZORD POWER" a temporal portal opened and out came Siren Blaster and Justin jumped in, "Siren Blaster warrior mode"

"Hayley send me my Zord" said Kira.

The Pterazord arrived as well now having four Zords around Eye Guy

The fight was going badly both the super Zeo Zords were on the ground the Pterazord wasn't doing much better.

"Adam I hope you have a plan?" called Justin.

"Why you're doing a good job on your own" came Adam's reply.

No sooner had he said that though than Siren Blaster hit the ground. Eye guy approached the smoking metal heap's that were four Zord's he locked his aim on to the green one first as was about to fire when he was hit with Red lance in the hands of the Red Ape Ninja Zord.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

"Their you go Justin, your predecessor is here to help" called Adam as the Red Ape floored Eye Guy.

"Yeah just in the nick of time, but don't act like you set it up its just good timing" replied Justin.

"I know but at least we weren't relying on Tommy we'd have been destroyed if we had"

The Red ape again slashed at the Monster this time breaking it into its little parts but before it could be fully destroyed it pulled it's self back together. Then suddenly the Ape vanished as was replaced by Super Zeo Zord 3.

"Go on Rocky finish the job called Adam"

The Blue Super Zeo Zord pulled out its swords and again attacked Eye Guy causing it to break apart again this time though the monster didn't pull its self back together in time and the main I was destroyed by a silver Drill Tail going straight through.

"It can't be possible?" said Justin. "Terror Toad ate him"

"Hey in the Ranger universe nothing is impossible. Who would have though a 12 year old would become a ranger?" said Adam.

"Watch it frog boy"

"Come on Justin I'm just joking with you"

"Uhm could either of you two tell me what's going on?" asked Kira.

"Ok I will," said Justin. "That over there is the Dragonzord Tommy's very first colour"

"But Tommy got eaten?"

"That's what I said"

"So explain how he's here then?"

"Adam you'd better have an answer because I don't"

"Sorry no clue unless it's Jason?" said Adam.

"Whose Jason?" asked Kira.

"Well Jason took temporary charge of the Dragonzord after Tommy lost his powers for the first time"

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

After a few minutes the two new Zords had retreated and their stood a Purple Ranger who's outfit had the look of the Zeo Rangers but their were parts that resembled the original Power Ranger suits, and the Green MMPR Ranger. The other Rangers joined them and were soon on their way back to the Command Cave while still in their suits strangely though the Purple Ranger seamed to know the way.

_**THE CALL FOR HELP**_

They had returned to base and Justin, Kira, Adam and Tanya powered down.

"Now it's your turn?"

The two other Rangers nodded and the Green Ranger went first and said. "POWER DOWN"

The suit vanished and their stood Tommy.

"Tommy that's impossible?" said Kira.

"I'm not Tommy, I'm Tom, it's a long story and one I will tell you once we save the day" he replied.

"Ok now you?" asked Adam.

"POWER DOWN" said the other Ranger the suit vanished and their stood a man know one had seen before.

"Who are you?" asked Justin.

"I'm Steve De Santos I'm Rocky and Aisha's son and future owner of the Red Ninjetti Powers and the Blue Zeo Powers. I received a distress signal and I teleported myself to the location."


End file.
